Living In A Moment
by Harrys Little Angel
Summary: Two students transfer to Hogwarts from America, Harry falls in love with one of them, and so does Draco. But Voldemort has evil plans for her, will Harry be able to save her. Rated for later content. set in their 6th year, with OotP spoilers
1. Number Four Privet Drive

Living In A Moment

By: Harry's Little Angel 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

A/N: Tempestt and Jordan are my own original characters; therefore they are the only things in here that rightfully belong to me! 

Chapter One: Number Four Privet Drive

The morning sun was ascending into the gray white of the night clouds, slowly causing them to disappear in a golden light, and the stars to twinkle away to nothing. 

The birds were chirping in their trees, as the residents of Privet drive pulled themselves sleepily from their warm beds, and began their long days. 

In house number four one member lay silent in his bed, almost frozen with fear, while the other members continued to ignore him. 

Harry Potter lay in his small bed, he had just been awoken by a horrible nightmare. 

He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of seeing his friends again, when a white face flashed in front of them. 

The face was as pale as snow, with red cat like eyes, and slits where it's nose should have been. 

It was the face of his enemy, the face of Voldemort, as Harry stared at him, he smiled, and another person came into view. 

A white hand beckoned the person forward, as a shrill voice said "Seer tell me what you have seen." 

The person who walked forward stopped, and kneeled, as she looked up, and said "I have seen the destruction of Harry Potter at your hands my lord." 

An evil laugh echoed through the room, as Voldemort stared at the seer, and asked "Tell me how I do this?" 

"You must kidnap the one he loves, and when they demand that you return her safely to her family, your response is that you will safely return her to her loved ones once Harry either kills himself, or allows you to kill him." 

The laughter started again, but this time it didn't end, and Harry woke up to his scar hurting so bad that he thought his head would burst. 

Harry had been having these type of 'night mares' a lot, but in fact they were actual visions of what Voldemort was doing at the time. 

However he hadn't had a vision for over three weeks, probably because Voldemort didn't want Harry to know what he was up to. 

But then, Harry wondered why had Voldemort let him see this? 

Probably because he wanted Harry to know he was going to die, or at least Voldemort thought he was going to die. 

Harry had several reasons why he didn't want to die, but he also had three reasons why he wanted to die. 

The reasons he wanted to die were his parents, and his god father. 

He wanted to see them again, but he know they would be angry with him if he died only to see them. 

But his reasons for living were all his friends, including his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, as well as the fact that Harry didn't love anyone, at least not any more. 

He had given up on trying to court Cho Chang, it was just to complicated with her always crying over Cedric, and trying to talk about it. 

Plus the fact that she had been put into St. Muggo's wizard hospital, Voldemort's plan didn't stand a chance, there was no way he, Harry, was going to die. 

A few weeks ago Harry had decided that in order to fulfill the prophecy about Voldemort and himself, Harry would be the murderer. 

A sudden banging on his door brought Harry out of his thoughts, as his aunt's shrill voice called out, and said "We're going out, don't cause any trouble." 

"Okay aunt Petunia." 

Then Harry heard his aunt, cousin, and uncle walk out the door, and then drive off in his uncle's car.

Later that day the July sun was ascending into the sky all around Privet drive, as a young boy stared out of his window, his brilliant green eyes glued to the sky. 

Suddenly the boys eyes widened, as he stepped back from his window, and watched an owl fly through, and landed on his desk. 

Harry Potter smiled at the owl, as it held it's leg out to him, and Harry took the letter had eagerly been awaiting all summer. 

It was the results of his O.W.Ls. 

Harry ripped open the envelope, as his hands unfolded the cream parchment that was within, and he stared down at it. 

His mouth fell open, as he gawked at his results, which read;

****

HARRY POTTER'S O.W.L. RESULTS

Charms - E- Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration- E - Exceeds Expectations

Herbology - O - Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O - Outstanding

Potions - E- Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures - O - Outstanding

Astronomy - A - Acceptable

Divination - P - Poor

History of Magic - A - Acceptable

If you have received anything below an Acceptable in any class, you are no longer required to take the class, as it does not seem to be your strong point. 

Harry was stunned, he hadn't expected to do this good, especially in potions. 

However since he didn't get an outstanding there was no way Snape was going to teach him. 

He was also very pleased to see that he no longer had to take Divination. 

Harry put the letter down on his bed, as he wondered what Ron and Hermione had gotten, and stood in front of the mirror in his small bed room. 

A bedroom that used to be his cousin's second bedroom, making sure he looked alright, he was going to go out for a walk, and he had to make sure he looked decent. 

As well as the fact that tonight, at mid-night to be precise, was his sixteenth birthday, and he knew his aunt and uncle would never remember, but his friends would. 

Harry couldn't wait to hear from them, but then he remembered that he wouldn't be 

hearing from Sirius this year, and his face fell. 

He gave a deep sigh, as he ran a hand through his untidy black hair, trying miserably to fix it in place, and thought about how much he still missed his god father. 

While his hair fell back down into his eyes, Harry pushed his round black framed glasses up his nose, and then tried to cover his lighting bolt scar, that his aunt hated. 

But in fact Harry loved it; it was what made him so different from all his peers, not to mention he had it forever. 

It was what caused him to be connected to Voldemort.

He rolled the sleeves of his hand-me down shirt up, as he tried to make it fit, and pulled his too big pants up. 

He pulled on his cord belt, tightening the pants so that they stayed at his waist, when he heard his uncle's hoarse voice call his name, "Harry Potter." 

Harry sighed, as he opened the door, and walked down the stairs. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his Uncle Vernon looked at him, and said "Get outside and mow the lawn." 

Harry smiled, here comes the fun part; Harry turned to his uncle, and said "You know my friends you meet at the train station wouldn't be too happy if they knew you were making me suffer, doing the yard work. Moody might come here and use the m word." 

Uncle Vernon's face turned red, as Harry tried to hold in his laughter, and Vernon said "Come along Dudley, we're going to go do some house work." 

His fat cousin Dudley whined, as his father dragged him outside, and Harry followed. 

"I'm going to go for a walk... I'll be back." 

His uncle nodded, as Harry started to walk away from the house. 

Harry walked and walked, until he reached the local park, and he sat down in one of the swings, as he swung back and fourth Harry thought about his life. 

He'd lost his parents, defeated the most evil wizard in the world, and became famous all as a baby. 

He'd been forced to live with his aunt and uncle, and their horrible son. 

He was treated like a constant burden, forced to sleep in a cupboard, made into Dudley's personal punching bag, and not allowed to ask any questions about his parents. 

He found out he was a wizard at 11, even though the Dursley's tried their darnedest to keep it from him. 

Upon entering the wizarding world he'd been forced into a world of fame that he never wanted. 

He was famous for surviving something no one else could, not even his parents. 

It was even his unwanted nick name 'the boy who lived', and the fact that he had been attacked numerous times. 

Not to mention that now he thought because of all this he had a hero complex, sometimes he just needed to be the hero, even if it meant he'd die.

That was how he'd lost Sirius, and every so often the guilt of his hero complex come up to bit him in the butt, and he hated himself for it.

  
Even though there was nothing he could have done about it, his unfortunate past, and his two nicknames; including 'the golden boy', and 'the boy who lived' and his fame for destroying Voldemort were the reason he had the complex, and he knew it. 

Despite not having parents Harry still made a few wonderful friends at Hogwarts, he'd learned about quidditch, and learned he had a god father who loved him. 

He was finally happy, but a few weeks ago his world was shattered when his god father was killed. 

Then he'd found out why he was always being attacked, he and his enemy couldn't live if the other was alive. 

It's hard to find out at 15 that you either have to die, or kill someone. 

Harry sighed, as tears fell down his face, and he cried. 

After several minutes, Harry wiped his eyes, and began to walk back to his house.

Later that night Harry sighed, as he put his '_Transfiguration' _book on his bed, and got up to stretch. 

He walked over to his open window, as he let the cool night air hit his face, and he watched the stars shine. 

For one split second during his star gazing, his scar burned, as he held it, and then just as suddenly as it had appeared the burning pain vanished. 

Harry looked down at the street for a second, and then thought Voldemort was probably just happy about being able to destroy him. 

As Harry watched the stars, he noticed three dots getting closer and closer. 

Suddenly Harry realized it was three owls, one of which was his, a white owl named Hedwig. 

Harry moved out of the way, as the owls got closer, and flew onto his bed. 

As they landed, Harry noticed that each owl had a letter, and a package tied to it's leg. 

Harry glanced at his clock, and noticed that he had been so engrossed in his homework, that he hadn't noticed his 16th birthday had pasted over an hour ago. 

He smiled, as he walked over to his bed, and Hedwig stuck out her leg for him. 

It read the note, it was from one of his friends, Hermione:

__

Harry 

Happy Birthday!!!!! So how are you? I hope your family is treating you all right. Are you excited about school this year, our 6th year, isn't it wonderful? I thought maybe you and Ron might be able to meet me in Diagon alley, and we could do our shopping for this year. Well I'll be there on the 11th of August. I hope too see you and Ron there. 

Love Always

Hermione

PS. Have a splendid birthday.

Harry smiled, as he made plans to meet Hermione on the 11th, and grabbed his present. 

It wasn't square, or heavy, which meant Hermione hadn't sent him a book, and he was glad for that. 

He tore through the wrapped paper to find a small radio, and a note that said 'Broom radio.....attach it to your broom, and enjoy music while you fly through the country side.' 

Harry smiled, he'd have to thank Hermione when he saw her. 

Next Harry went to the small owl, that was jumping about. 

It was Ron's owl, as he pulled the note out, and read;

__

Harry,

Hey ya Harry....Happy Birthday. I hope those muggles are treating you okay, but just incase their not dad says we're coming to pick you up on the 2nd of August at 4pm, same way we did fourth year. You might want to warn the muggles about us coming so they won't be surprised. Dad had them connected to the floo network again, so you can spend the rest of your summer here at the burrow. See ya soon. Oh yeah Fred and George say Hi, and they sent you some thing too.

Ron

Harry opened the package to find several pieces of candy, and a book on the best quidditch moves ever invented. 

Harry smiled, as he put the presents aside, and moved on to the third owl. 

This one was an owl he didn't recognize, but he did recognize the Hogwarts crest on the letter that was attached to its leg.

Harry opened the letter to see his 6th year letter, as well as a letter from Hagrid. 

  
_Harry_

Hi ya Harry. Happy birthday. I hope those muggles are treating right. Enjoy your present, I'll see ya at school. You better come visit me and fang, the old boy really misses you. Also attached to the owl are you school letter, since Dumbledore figured you'll be visiting the Weasley's soon, he figured he send then now.

Hagrid

Harry pulled the other envelop containing his school letters off the owl, and then proceeded to opened the package attached to the owl to find a bag full of sweets from HoneyDukes. 

Harry smiled, as Hedwig flew into her cage, and the other two owls flew out his window. 

Harry began to put away his school books, when he heard a popping sound, and turned around. 

He knew the sound was familiar, almost as if he'd heard it before, and he tried to place it as he glanced around his dark room. 

Suddenly it saw a tall shadow of a man moved closer to him, and Harry turned on his bed side lamp. 

As light eliminated the room Harry gasped, and he came face to face with Remus Lupin, an old friend of his parents. 

Remus smiled, as he hugged Harry, and said "Hi there Harry." 

Harry pulled out of the hug, as he looked at Remus, and said "Remus, are you crazy? What are you doing here? What if the Dursley's catch you? Why are you here?" 

Remus laughed, as he sat on Harry's bed, and said "Well it is very nice to see you too Harry." 

Harry sighed, as he sat next to Remus, and said "Yes it's nice to see you, I just don't want you end up like Sirius." 

Remus nodded, as Harry sighed, and felt his anger rising inside him. 

He still wasn't used to the fact that his god father had died, but it was slowly beginning to sink in. 

Remus sighed, as hugged Harry again, and said "I'm glad that your worried about me Harry, but I wasn't followed. I apparated here, for a very special reason. And I know you miss him, we all do, but one day we'll all be together again." 

Harry looked at Remus, as he watched him pull something out of his pocket, and hand it to him. "Happy 16th birthday Harry." 

Harry glanced at the box, then back to Remus, and asked "You couldn't send it by owl?" 

Remus shook his head, as he leaned over, and said "Harry this present is special, and as reliable as owls are; I don't trust them with something this important, especially since it could be intercepted."

Harry glanced at the plain brown paper wrapped package, then back to Remus, and asked "What is so special about it?" 

"Open it Harry, and you'll see." 

Harry nodded, as he peeled off the paper, and found a box. 

After he lifted the lid Harry saw a necklace, it was a gold chain; with a gold lion on a scarlet back ground. 

Harry glanced at Remus, and asked "It's a necklace, what is so special about it?" 

Remus laughed, as he pulled the necklace out of the box, and put it on Harry. "That's exactly what Sirius, and I asked the first time James showed it to us, on his sixteenth birthday." 

Harry fingered the necklace, as Remus clasped it, and asked "My dad wore this?" 

"Yup, every day of his life once he got it. He told me that it was a family heirloom, been in the Potter family for at least a thousand years. Once the eldest Potter boy turned 16 it was handed down from father to son. He was so excited when you were born. He couldn't wait to give it to you." 

Harry thanked Remus, as they hugged, and Harry smiled. 

Suddenly there was a cough from Dudley's room, as Harry froze, and then said "It was wonderful to see you, but you better go before one of them wake up." 

Remus nodded, as he stood up to leave, and turned back to Harry. "I'll see you again soon, and take care of that necklace." 

Harry nodded, as Remus disapparated, and then Harry was alone again. 

Harry sighed, as he examined his new necklace, and noticed some strange writing on the back.

After a few minutes of staring at it, Harry took off his glasses, and began to clear his mind. 

He'd being practicing his occlumency every night before he went to bed. 

He was usually successful at clearing his mind, as he pushed out all the sadness that he was feeling over Sirius, and let his heavy eyelids close, as sleep over came him. 


	2. Back At The Burrow

Chapter Two: Back to the Burrow

The next morning Harry woke up to a sharp pain in his scar, as he lay in bed, and remembered his vision from the other day. 

He wondered how Voldemort was going to attack him using this mystery girl that he loved, when at the moment there was no love interest in his life. 

Harry decided to think about this topic later, maybe when there was some one he loved, as he sighed, got out of bed, and went to get dressed. 

Ten minutes later Harry was walking downstairs, as he heard his uncle complain about something, and he walked into the kitchen. 

Once he walked in the talking stopped, as Harry sat down, and Aunt Petunia put a plate of eggs in front of him. 

Harry thanked her, as he picked up his fork, and Uncle Vernon went back to talking. 

Harry listened to him read the paper aloud, while Dudley glared at him, and Vernon said "Oh dear, a whole family in Whales was found dead in their house. The autopsy revealed that they were all in perfect health, and that there were no visible wounds found on them. They only had a look of absolute terror in their eyes." 

Harry dropped his fork, as he stared at the paper, and Uncle Vernon looked at him. "What's wrong boy?" 

Harry closed his mouth, as he picked up his fork, pulled himself together, and said "Oh nothing. By the way my friends are coming tomorrow at 4 to pick me up, I'll be spending the rest of the summer with them." 

Aunt Petunia gasped, as Uncle Vernon almost chocked, and then asked "And how will they be getting here?" 

"The same way they did last time." 

Uncle Vernon's face turned red, as he grabbed Harry's shirt, and said "Their using the fire place then?" 

Harry nodded, he looked at his uncle, and asked "Are you sure you want to hurt me, I can tell my friends, and you know they won't like it." 

Uncle Vernon dropped Harry's shirt, as he mumbled something, and stormed out of the room. 

Aunt Petunia soon followed Vernon, as did Dudley with his hands on his bottom, and Harry was left in the kitchen by himself. 

Harry frowned, as he picked up his fork, the news in the paper meant that Voldemort was definitely back. 

Harry could only think of one way in which you die that left you with no psychical wounds, and a look of terror in your eyes. 

It was the killing curse, and now the muggles knew about it, this was bad. Harry sighed, as he finished his eggs in silence, and then went back to his room. 

Harry spent the day counting down the hours till the Weasley's came, and doing his homework. 

Harry figured that he might as well get it done because he probably wouldn't have the time when he was with Ron. 

He only left his room for lunch and dinner, and he finally put his books away, and went to bed around 12.

Harry fell into a wonderful sleep, as he dreamed about being back at Hogwarts, and being with his friends. 

Harry dreamed about being at the place he considered his true home, learning magic, and just being happy. 

As his dream progressed into a happy time, a white face flashed across his dream, and a cold laugh echoed through Harry's head. 

Voldemort raised his hand, as he beckoned the same seer forward that Harry had seen in his last vision. 

"Seer do you have any news for me about the Potter boys new love?" 

"We know that he called her his goddess, in a matter of speaking." 

The red eyes of Voldemort narrowed towards the seer, and he asked "What does that mean?" 

The seer bowed again, and said "My lord he called her his Devi. Devi is a child's name, it is located in one of the many baby name books, and it is Hindu for goddess. So we are searching the entire wizarding registry looking for any witch with Devi in her name." 

Voldemort smiled, as he nodded, and said "Very well seer, let me know when you have more." 

The seer nodded, as she got up, and walked out of the room. Harry let out a scream, as his scar burned unbearably hot, and he was awakened. 

Harry lay there for a few seconds, as he held his scar, and remembered the vision. 

All he had to do to avoid Voldemort was stay away from any girl with Devi in her name, that was easy for as far as he knew he didn't know any one with that in their name. 

He sat up, as he suddenly remembered that the Weasley's were coming today, and he decided to start packing his things. 

A short two hours later Harry was double checking his trunk to make sure he wasn't leaving anything. 

He checked around the room, making sure that nothing had been left laying about, and then he lifted his trunk, and began to walk downstairs. 

He carried his trunk into the living room, when Dudley spotted him, and said "Your leaving then?" 

Harry put his trunk next to the fire place, as he nodded, and went back up to his room. 

He came back down with his Firebolt, and a golden cage, that was normally the home of his owl Hedwig, however the owl at the moment was out delivering a message to Hermione. 

Harry had sent her early this morning, letting Hermione know that he would meet her on the 11th in front of Florish and Blotts, and he told Hedwig that he would be at Ron's once she returned. 

He placed the cage and broom on top of his trunk, and went to get some breakfast. 

4 o'clock came to find Harry was sitting on the steps waiting for Ron, when Dudley came over, and said "So where are you friends?" 

Harry glared at him, as he walked towards the fire place, and said "They should be coming shortly. You might want to hide, because if they find out you've been mean to me they might do something worse than give you a little piggy tale." 

Dudley squealed, as he grabbed his bottom, and ran from the room. 

Harry sighed, as he sat on the couch, and stared at the fire place.

Suddenly bright green flames leapt to live, as a body popped into the fire from out of thin air, and walked towards Harry. 

Harry smiled, as he recognized the body as that of his best friend Ron, and stood up. 

They shook hands, as another body appeared in the fire place, and walked towards Harry. 

This happened two more times, as Harry greeted the Weasley's, and they said hi to him. 

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, and asked "Harry where is your family?" 

"They're in the kitchen hiding." 

He nodded, as Fred and George grabbed Harry trunk and heaved it into the fire place. 

After Fred and George flooed back to the Burrow, Ron lifted Hedwig's cage, and stepped into the fire place. 

As he flooed back Harry grabbed his broom, and flooed back with Mr. Weasley. 

As soon as Harry stepped out of the fire place, into the Weasley's living room Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, and gave him a hug. 

Once Mrs. Weasley pulled away, she smiled, and said "Harry how are you dear. It is wonderful to see you." 

Harry smiled, and said "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine, thank you for asking." 

Molly gently poked Harry, and said "Harry, I told you call me mum, your just like another son to me. You're a part of this family always and forever just like all my biological children, remember that." 

Harry nodded, as he hugged her, and said "Thanks mum." 

Molly was beaming with delight, as Ron came up behind Harry, and said "Let's get this stuff to our room." 

Harry agreed, as Ron lead the way to his room, which was where Harry would be staying, followed by Fred and George, who where carrying Harry's trunk for him. 

Once they reached Ron's room, Fred and George set down the trunk, and Harry asked "So how's the joke shop going?" 

Fred smiled, as he pulled out something from his pocket, and said "Oh it's going fabulously. Do you wanna try our newest creation? It's called a chocolate cow cream." 

Harry shook his head, as Fred frowned, and put the pastry back in his pocket, while George said "Oh well, besides mum would have a fit if she knew we'd turned you into a cow." 

Harry smiled, thankful that Mrs. Weasley felt so strongly about him, when Fred leaned in, and said "Harry we wanted to talk to you about our form of funds." 

Then he glanced to Ron, as Harry got the message, as he smiled to the twins, and said "It's okay guys Ron and Hermione both know that I gave you my tri-wizard cup winnings." 

George nodded, as he and Fred sat on Ron's bed, and said "Well Harry since you got us started we wanted to thank you. Now since you gave us the money in the first place, it's obvious that you don't want any part of the profits, but we figured maybe you'd want to be our business manager. You could balance our books, and make sure we stay in budget. You know keep us from going bankrupt." 

Harry shook his head, as he said "That is a nice offer you guys, but I'm not that good with figures. You might want to find someone else to do that." 

George smiled, and said "That's cool, but remember the position will always be open if you need it."

Harry nodded, as Fred and George walked out of the room, and he and Ron sat down to talk. 

Pretty soon Fred and George were knocking on Ron's door, as they walked in, and asked "Hey are you two up for a game of quidditch?" 

Harry and Ron nodded, as they grabbed their brooms, and raced downstairs. 

They all ran into the back yard, and Harry was surprised to see Bill, Charlie, and Fleur there. 

When Bill saw Harry, he ran over, and said "Hey Harry, what's up?" 

Harry smiled, as he noticed Bill's earring, and said "On nothing much, how about you?" 

Bill nodded towards Fleur, and said "Well got myself a girlfriend. Hey Fleur, come say hi to Harry." 

Fleur looked up, as her eyes widened, and she raced over to Harry.

She hugged him, and did the double cheek kiss thing, and said "Oh 'arry, 'ow wonderful to zee you again." 

Harry nodded, as a thought struck him, and he said "Nice too see you too Fleur, um out of curiosity what is your middle name?" 

Fleur gave Harry a quizzical look, before saying "It'z Jacqueline, why?" 

Harry shook it off, as Charlie sauntered over to great Harry, and get the game started. 

"Come on whose ready to play some quidditch?" 

Everyone cheered, as they took their positions, and the game of four on four began. 

Harry was the seeker (of course) as well as Ginny, Fred and George were the beaters, Ron and Fleur was the keeper, and Bill, and Charlie were the chasers. 

After a while Mrs. Weasley called them all in for dinner, as everyone flew down to the ground, and made they over to the outside table the had been set up. 

All eleven of them gathered around the one table, as Mrs. Weasley filled the table with all the dishes she had cooked that day. 

Once they said grace, everyone began filling their plates, and Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George. 

"How many times have I told you keep your confounded jokes off of my kitchen table." 

They snickered, as they pulled a plate of canary creams off the table, and Ginny laughed. 

Of course Mrs. Weasley was loading Harry's plate with ten times more than he could eat. 

She handed it to him, as he smiled polity at her, and began to pick at it. 

Meanwhile Ron was stuffing his face, as he looked at Harry, and asked "Sfffo Harry fow oo vou dink ve'll bo ack quibbitc dis ear?" (Translation; So Harry how do you think we'll do at quidditch this year?) 

In the process of asking the question Ron strayed bits of food on the table, and Molly yelled "Ronald Weasley eat with you mouth closed. I thought I taught you some manners." 

Ron leaned back in his seat, as he apologized, and finished his mouthful of food. 

The atmosphere was so wonderful, Harry laughed, as Ron stuffed himself, and Mrs. Weasley yelled at him again to close his mouth.

Everything was exactly as Harry remembered it with the Weasley's, and he couldn't have been happier to be with his "family". 

As the laughter died down, the table began to empty, and eventually only Ginny, Harry, and 

Ron were left. 

Ginny began gathering the dishes, and helping her mom clear the table, while Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room.

Later that night, Harry and Ron were in Ron's room, Ron was laying in his bed, while 

Harry was laying on an old army cot, and they were talking.

Ron looked at Harry, as Harry absent-mindly scratched his scar, and asked "So mate do you think there'll any trouble from Vo…Vol…him this year?" 

Harry laughed, as he looked at his best friend, and said "Come on Ron, you have helped me face Voldemort three times, and you still can't say his name." 

"It's not the same for me as it is for you. You've actually seen him five times, I have never seen him." 

Harry nodded, and said "Be glad you've never seen him, he's ugly as hell. But remember what Hermione said our second year 'Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'. Just say Voldemort, and get it over with." 

Ron nodded, as he took a deep breath, and said "Okay, I'll say it. Do you think we'll have any trouble with Vol…Voldemort this year?" 

Harry remembered his visions, and his scar burning over the summer, but he didn't want to bother Ron with it just yet, so he lied, and said that he didn't know. 

After changing the subject they both agreed that they would meet Hermione outside Florish and Blotts on the 11th. 

After a few moments of silence, Ron cleared his throat, and said "Harry how do you feel about Hermione?" 

Harry noticed Ron's ears turning red, as he answered "She's just like a sister why?" 

"Well I wanted to try and make her my girlfriend, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with that." 

Harry nodded to Ron, and said "I'd be fine with that Ron, you two deserve to be happy." 

Ron nodded back, as his smile suddenly turned to a frown, and he asked "What about you Harry, any special ladies at Hogwarts?"

"Not really, not since Cho Chang." 

"Well why not, there are plenty of pretty girls interested in you." 

Harry sighed, and said "That is probably true, I just don't think it's right to get seriously involved with anyone while Voldemort is still after me. I mean I hate to sound morbid, but I could die in one of my confrontations with him. I'd end up just like Cedric...rest his soul, and then I'd be leaving the person I loved just as depressed, and heart broken as Cho Chang was. I just don't think I could do that to a person." 

Ron looked at Harry, as he shook his head, and said "Harry that is bull shit and you know it. You already faced Voldemort 5 times, you defeated him as an infant, and you've survived the kedeva curse, there is no way he'll be able to kill you." 

Harry sighed, as he nodded, remembering that he hadn't told Ron about the prophecy, and said "That's not really what I meant Ron, but any way enough of this talk. I'm tired let's just go to bed." 

Ron sighed, as he agreed, and turned out the light.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

It was a normal day outside the 'The Leaky Caldron'. 

The people of London were passing by almost as it they didn't notice the rotted looking wood that was 'The Leaky Caldron', but behind this building were blocks of busy streets, all filled with different buildings.

Hermione stood outside Flourish and Blotts, stretching on to her tippie toes trying to find Ron and Harry above the heads of everyone that was around her. 

As she stretched again, she looked towards the Quidditch store, and noticed a tall, slender red head and another tall, slender black hair boy coming out. 

Hermione smiled, she knew it was Ron and Harry, they were always found with each other. 

As they got closer, Hermione could see their faces, and she smiled to them. 

They smiled back, as Harry hugged her, and said "It's good to see you again 'Mione." 

Hermione looked up at Harry, as he was a good 6'2", and she was only 5'4". 

She smiled at him, as he released her from the hug, and she said "It is good to see you too Harry." 

Ron smiled down from his height of 6'3", as he picked Hermione up in a hug, and asked "So how is our favorite school prefect?" 

Once Ron set her down, Hermione smiled and said "I'm good, I got my O.W.L results, I got all out-standings. What did you guys get?" 

Ron smiled, as he said "I didn't do too well, I got mostly A's and P's. Except in D.A.D.A I got an Outstanding in that." 

Hermione clicked her tongue, as she looked at Ron, and said "Ron that is not good, their gonna ask for your prefect's badge back." 

Ron sighed, as he nodded, and said "They already did, I sent it back after I got my Hogwarts letter." 

Harry frowned, as Hermione gasped, and said "Oh Ron, that is horrible." 

Ron laughed, as he shook his head, and said "I never really wanted it in the first place. What about you Harry, what did you get?" 

"Mostly E's, O's, with two A's, and one P." 

Hermione smiled, as she hugged Harry, and said "Harry that is great." 

Harry nodded, as he hugged her back, and said "And guess what else, I've been made quidditch captain." 

Hermione nodded, as they pulled out of the hug, while she pulled out her books list, and said "Shall we get our supplies then?" 

Ron and Harry agreed, as Ron reached over Hermione, and held the door open for her. 

She thanked him, as she walked through, followed by Ron and Harry. 

When they got inside Hermione turned to Ron and Harry, and said "It might be a lot easier if we divide this up, and we each get however many copies we need given the subject." 

Ron and Harry agreed, as Hermione nodded, and said "Good, then Ron you get our books for DADA, Care of magical creatures, and then you can get yours and Harry's books for Divination. Harry you can get potions, history of magic, and charms. And I will get my books for Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes, then I'll get our books for transfiguration, and Herbology." 

Harry nodded, as he turned to Ron, and said "I don't need Divination. That's the one I got a P in." 

Ron nodded, as he said "Yea, me too." 

Hermione sighed, as she looked at them, and said "Let's meet at the register once we are done." 

After that they went in separate directions, with Ron heading for the DADA books, Hermione towards the Herbology, and Harry towards the potions books. 

Harry turned the corner of the store, as he walked towards the potions books, and went to reach for the sixth year books. 

As Harry reached up to pull down the last book, he noticed a pale hand grab for it too. 

Harry however was too quick, as he grabbed the book, and turned to see that the hand belonged to Draco Malfoy. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" 

Draco sneered at Harry, as he reached up to take another book, and said "Well Potty, your not to smart with out that mudblood Granger are you? I'm getting my school books the same as you." 

"I am smarter than you…that book you just grabbed is seventh year potions, and I do believe that you need sixth year the same as me. Boy Crabbe and Goyle must have really slowed you down." 

Draco glanced at his book, as he realized Harry was right, and he reached up to put the book back. 

After Draco pulled down the right book, he turned to look at Harry, and said "If I'm so dumb, then how come I'm second in our year?" 

Harry shook his head, as he smirked, and then said "Malfoy I do believe your wrong. Your third in our year, Hermione is first, I'm second, and then it's you." 

Malfoy sneered at Harry, and said "You had just better watch your back this year Potter, especially with me being a prefect and all." 

"I have to watch my back every year, what is your point?" 

"You know the Hogwarts dream team isn't all it's cracked up to be. All three of you better watch yourselves. That is all I'm saying." 

Harry however hadn't heard any of what Draco had just said, he was mesmerized by a girl standing on the second level of the store. 

She had long brown hair, and was wearing a blue robe, trimmed in white along the edges, and a white rose where the crest should have been. 

He stared up at her, and asked "What school has blue robes?" 

Draco glanced at Harry as if he'd gone crazy, and asked "You must be stupid Potter, Beauxbatons has blue robes. Don't you remember?" 

"Not like that they don't." 

Draco started looked around, not noticing anything, and he asked "Not like what? What are you looking at?" 

Harry lifted his finger, pointing towards the second level, as Draco looked up, and Harry said "I'm looking at her." 

Draco smiled, as his eyes wondered down the body of the female, and he said "Well I must admit Potter, as annoying as you are you have got damn good taste. Too bad I'm gonna get her." 

With that, Draco turned to race up the stairs, as Harry noticed her looking at him, and then he realized what Draco had meant. 

He turned to race up the stairs, but by the time he got there, Draco was standing by himself, staring at the doors. 

Apparently the girl had gone down the other stairs, and had left the store. 

Harry sighed, as Draco snapped his fingers, and Harry went back to getting his school books. 

As Harry met with Ron and Hermione, Ron looked at him, and asked "You okay mate? We saw you up there with Malfoy, what did he do?" 

Harry shook his head, as he set his books on the counter, and said "Malfoy didn't do anything. We just both saw a pretty girl on the upper level; well I saw her first, but he was trying to bet me up there to talk to her. And by the time we had both gotten there she was heading out the door into Diagon Alley." 

They nodded, as they finished paying for the books, and left the store. 

The people on the streets were all rushing around, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were sitting at the ice cream shop watching the crowd pass them by. 

While some of the crowd was watching one of the young adults, who was recognized by his dark hair, green eyes, and lighting bolt scar on his forehead as 'the boy who lived'. 

Harry Potter didn't notice the craning necks, as people tried to get a second glance at him. 

He was only interested in what he and his friends were talking about, and eating his ice cream. 

He and his friend Ron Weasley sat discussing quidditch, as his other friend sighed, and said "You guys come on we should be shopping for supplies." 

Both Harry and Ron began to respond to Hermione, but only Ron followed through. 

Harry attention was caught by the same young female he had seen in the book store, who had just walked out of the Apothecary, and glanced towards him. 

He noticed that she had pale skin, with beautiful green eyes, and long brown hair. 

Their eyes locked, as they stared at each other, and Ron tried to talk to Harry. 

To silence his friend, Harry pointed to the young woman, as Ron followed his finger, and Harry said "That's her, the girl from Flourish and Blotts." 

Ron's mouth fell open, as he stared at her, and his only response was "Damn, Harry." 

Hermione turned to gaze, as she sighed, and noticed a beautiful looking young woman standing at the door of the Apothecary. 

Harry and Ron continued to stare, until another young woman walked up the other, and pulled her towards Gringotts. 

Just as suddenly has she had appeared, she was lost in the crowd, and both boys looked at each other. 

Harry asked "Did you see her?" 

Ron nodded, as he looked at where she had been standing, and asked "I wonder how old she is?" 

With that, Hermione pulled her friends towards the Apothecary store, so they could restock their potion kits. 


	4. The Mystery of the Two Transfers

Chapter Four: The Mystery Of The Two Transfers

Parents all stood on platform 9 3/4, waving after a scarlet train that was steaming off into the distance, towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Inside the train most compartments were filled with friends, who were on the train again, going back to a place they loved so much. 

But in one compartment sat three friends, who were excited about their 6th year at Hogwarts, but none more than Harry Potter. 

To him that was his true home, that was where he belonged for as long as he could. 

Besides that, in the eyes of his fellow classmates Harry was Hogwart's Protector from all evil. 

As the train continued merrily on it's way, everyone was a buzz about one compartment, that since the beginning of the ride had been locked. 

Even the three friends wonder what was inside, as Ron opened his newest box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, he turned to Harry, and said "Harry did you hear about the transfer students?" 

Harry looked at his best friend, and asked "No, what transfer students, Ron?" 

"Well there are two transfer students from some witchcraft school in America. I think their parents were elected to be the American magical ambassadors to England. So the parents had to come to England, with the two transfers in tow, and now their coming to Hogwarts." 

Hermione sighed, as she looked at Ron, and said "I heard the two students were female cousins." 

At the sound of the word 'female', Harry began trying to fix his hair, so he'd be presentable. 

Ron glanced at Harry, as a thought occupied to him, and he asked "Hey Harry do you think one of them will be that girl we saw in Diagon alley?" 

"I certainly hope so Ron." 

Hermione just laughed, as she looked at the two sixteen year old boys, and said "You don't even know what they look like. I doubt you have a chance." 

Ron argued with Hermione, as he smoothed back his hair, and said "Well if it's that girl from Diagon Alley Harry here knows exactly what she looks like. Besides who says we don't have just as much a chance as anyone in the school." 

Hermione laughed, but then said "If either of you has a chance, I wager it's more likely to be Harry. I heard he has something in common with one of the cousins." 

Both Harry and Ron stopped trying to fix their hair when Hermione said this, as Harry looked at her, and asked "What are you talking about?" 

Hermione sighed, as she pointed to Harry's scar, and said "Well it's rumored that one of the cousins is living with the other because shortly before Voldemort came after you, he killed her parents." 

Harry gasped, as his eyes widened, and he could hardly believe what he had just heard. 

Then he sighed, as he opened a chocolate frog, and said "If it's true, I know exactly how she feels." 

Then Ron replied "Let's just hope their not like Malfoy." 

Just then a voice the three did not want to hear was heard, as they turned to the door, and saw the one person they most dreaded. 

Draco Malfoy stood in the compartment door, surrounded by his two idiot body guards, as he said "So how's the dream team any way? Weasel are you still poor?" 

Ron jumped up at that comment, as he drew out his wand, and said "One day you'll regret everything you have ever said to us Malfoy." 

"And when that day comes I'll be a house elf. So mudblood, Potty, what were you discussing?" 

Harry glared at Draco, as he said "Not that it is any of your business, but we were discussing the transfer students." 

Draco smirked, as he nodded, and said "I don't know about their personality, but I heard they were extremely hot. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." 

And with that, Draco left the three alone, and they went back to talking about various things, until it came time to change into their robes. 

Finally when the train pulled into the station, everyone began to get off the train, and several gasps could be heard. 

Harry and Ron looked in the direction of the gasps, as well as the pointing fingers to see two figures, standing in blue hooded cloaks, with white trims. 

The hoods pulled up, and completely covering the faces of the two. 

Ron leaned towards Harry, and said "Those must be the transfer students. Guess we'll see them at dinner." 

Harry agreed, as something about the cloaks they wore nagged at him, and he watched Hagrid walk up to them. 

They talked for a few minutes, and then Hagrid turned on his heel, with the first year students following him as usual to the boats, that would take them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. 

As they climbed in, everyone couldn't help but stare at the two mysterious strangers. 

Hagrid put them in the boat with him, as he talked to them, and tried not to wonder what they looked like under their cloaks. 


	5. Jordan and Tempestt Revealed

Chapter Five: Jordan and Tempestt Revealed

Once they got to Hogwarts, Hagrid sent the first years off to find professor McGonagall, while the returning students walked into the great hall, and sat down at their appropriate house table. 

After everyone had gone, Hagrid took the two transfer students towards where the first years had gone. 

When he got there, he walked them up to professor McGonagall, and said "Professor here are the two transfer students. I 'spect they'll be sorted first?" 

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, as she instructed everyone to follow her, and they walked through the doors, into the great hall. 

Everyone was staring at the two hooded students, as whispering voices spread like wild fire, and the group of new students stopped in front of the grand table. 

Professor McGonagall looked at all of them, and said "Everyone, before we sort the new students, Professor Dumbledore would like to say something." 

Everyone turned their attention to the older man who sat in the middle of the grand table, as he looked at the new students, and then to the two transfer students. 

Then he said "You must be the transfer students. First off your 6th years, right?" 

They nodded, as Dumbledore continued, and said "Well we still must sort you into a house for the remainder of your time here. You two will be the first to be sorted. Now please note that we have a uniform at Hogwarts, and everyone including you two are expected to wear it." 

To this one of the hooded students made it clear she was a female, as her voice said "Please forgive us, Professor. Tempestt and I, along with all our relatives have always attended Rose Allgots School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we were very unsure of what was expected of us." 

Dumbledore nodded his head, as he then said "Very well then, from now on please do wear your Hogwarts robes." 

The two nodded, when Dumbledore then said "Remember students the dark forest is strictly forbidden. And you two, kindly remove your hoods." 

"We'd rather not, if you please."

"I'm sorry, but here at Hogwarts, hoods are not permitted." The two nodded, as the whole school stared at them, and waited in anticipation.

As they were standing there, Harry and Ron stared, dying to see what the two transfers looked like. 

Just then, Pansy yelled "They probably don't want to remove their hoods, because their don't want us to see how ugly they are!" 

Everyone began to laugh, as the student on the left, reached up, pulling her hood down as fast as the blink of an eye, and she yelled "Who said that?" 

All the young men in the school gasped, under the hood there was a beautiful young women. 

She had tan skin, with dark brown hair that came to her shoulders, and big brown eyes. 

Her eyes narrowed, as she looked around, and asked again "Who said that?" 

As she pulled out her wand, the other student grabbed the other's hand, pulling her hood off as well, and yelled "Tempestt no!" 

This caused the young men to gasp again, the other student was just as beautiful.

She had lighter skin almost the color of porcelain, with long brown hair, that was pulled into a high ponytail, and bright green eyes. 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and said "Ron it is her, the girl from Diagon Alley. I hope she's in Gryffindor!" 

The one that was called Tempestt, lowered her wand, and said "All right Jordan, I won't do anything." 

It was then that Professor McGonagall said "Now for those of you who are new to Hogwarts, we have four houses here that you will be sorted into. They are HufflePuff, RavenClaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."   


Next Tempestt was pulled on to the stool, and the sorting hat placed on her head. 

Tempestt sat on the stool, patiently waiting for the hat to place her, as it thought for a few seconds, making various noises, and then said "Right then… GRYFFINDOR." 

Tempestt smiled, as she stepped off the stool, and walked towards the Gryffindor table. 

Next Jordan sat on the stool, as she looked out into the see of faces, and gasped. Sitting at the middle of the Gryffindor table, was a young boy with glasses. 

Jordan knew who he was, but she was shocked to see him staring at her. She tensed up, as the hat was placed on her head, and it began to read her. 

"Hm, difficult, indeed; I sense great power, and I also sense fear. You have a great mind, and your a first to prove yourself, in any thing. Although you prefer words to magic as a way of settling arguments, unless of course your protecting a loved one. You are loyal, honest, and have a vast amount of courage. Definitely Gryffindor material." 

Jordan smiled, as McGonagall pulled the hat off, and Professor Dumbledore stood up, and said "Tempestt, Jordan, you will be rooming with miss Hermione Granger, along with miss Lavender Brown, and miss Parvati Patil. Miss Granger is top of her class, Hermione, please show Tempestt and Jordan around. Also Mr. Potter would you be kind enough to escort the new students to my office after the feast, I would like a few words with them in private." 

Hermione and Harry nodded, as she stood, and Dumbledore sent Tempestt and Jordan to sit next to Hermione. 

Jordan gulped, as they walked closer to Hermione, and the boy who sat next to her. 

Tempestt and Jordan sat across from Hermione, as everyone watched the rest of the sorting ceremony, and Jordan could only stare at the boy in front of her. 

It was Harry Potter, those round circular glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, and bringing out his eyes. 

The jet black hair, with bangs that fell over his forehead, and of course the lighting bolt shaped scar. 

Jordan could also see some very muscular arms under his robes, as she looked him over. 

There was no mistaking it, even in America he was famous, Jordan couldn't help but blush, as she thought _~he is kind of cute actually~._

But as soon as she thought that, she had to face forward, because Harry was turning to look at her, and they both silently watched the sorting ceremony. 

After the ceremony, Dumbledore stood up, raised his hands, and said "Let the feast begin." 

The plates filled with food, as Hermione looked at Jordan and Tempestt, and said "Well I'm Hermione Granger, and no offense but who is who?" 

Jordan laughed, as she held out a hand to Hermione, and said "I'm Jordan, Jordan Chole." "Tempestt Sydney." 

Hermione shook hands with both girls, as they looked around the table, and Hermione said "Allow me to introduce you to some of the Gryffindors. The girl with the red hair is Ginny Weasley, the tall boy next to her is Ron Weasley." 

Ginny waved, as she said hello, while Ron was busy stuffing his face. 

Then Hermione pointed out, Neville, Seamus, Dean, the Creevey brothers; Dennis and Colin, Lavender, and Pavrati. 

All waved, welcoming the new students with enthusiasm, and warm smiles. 

Finally Hermione stopped, as she looked at Harry, and he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." 

Jordan held her hand out to him, as they shook, and Harry asked "Aren't you the girl I saw in Diagon alley?" 

Jordan blushed, as she nodded, and said "Yes, I am sorry I stared. It was just that the famous Harry Potter was right there in front of my eyes, I couldn't believe it. It won't happen again. I'm very sorry." 

Harry smiled, as he nodded, and said "It's alright, I don't mind." 

Tempestt sighed, as she shook her head, and said "Jordan your too damn polite."

"Storm watch your mouth." 

Tempestt held out her hand to Jordan, and said "Give me a mirror." 

Everyone laughed, as Jordan scolded her, and said "Storm you know what I mean." 

Tempestt nodded, as Harry smiled, and he and Jordan struck up an conversation. 

Hermione turned to Tempestt, as she took a sip of pumpkin juice, and asked "So why does Jordan call you Storm?" 

Tempestt smiled, as she turned to Hermione, and said "Because one Tempestt means stormy, tempestuous one. Basically it represents me, one minute I'll be fine, and then the next moment I'll be pissed, I have a bad temper. So just don't get me pissed, and don't ever hurt Jordan and you will be fine." 

Soon Tempestt turned to Hermione, and asked "Hermione who's that young man talking with Dean…was it?" 

Hermione looked up at the table, as she stared for a second, and then said "That's Seamus." 

Tempestt was biting her pinky, as she looked at him, and said "He looks very good, he has a nice butt too." 

Jordan laughed, as she shook her head, and said "Storm behave." 

Tempestt looked innocently at Jordan, as she pouted, and said "But I am behaving." 

Jordan continued to shake her head, as she laughed, and then said "You know that look doesn't work on me." 

Tempestt stopped pouting, as she snapped her fingers, and said "Damn I forgot." 

Everyone laughed, as the table finished their meal, and the plates were wiped clean. 

Dumbledore dismissed the students to their common rooms, as Hermione got up to lead the first year Gryffindors to the common room, and Harry looked at Tempestt and Jordan. 

They looked back at him, as he smiled, and said "Well just follow me, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you…… this way." 

They began to follow Harry, as he led Tempestt and Jordan towards a stone gargoyle, and stopped. 

After a moment or two Tempestt looked at Harry, and asked "What's wrong?" 

Harry replied "Well I don't know the password to his office, but it's usually some kind of sweet." 

They thought for a few moments, when Tempestt looked up, and said "Lemon sherbet?" 

Harry shook his head, and said "No that was it second year. Coconut creams?" 

When the gargoyle didn't move, Jordan looked up, and said "Maybe it's chocolate frogs?" 

Suddenly the huge gargoyle sprang to life, as it began to rise, and the stairs appeared. 

Harry gestured towards the stairs, as Jordan and Tempestt hopped on, and said "Ladies first." 

Then he stepped on, and waited for the stairs to stop. 

As they rose, Harry remembered the last time he had been in this office, it was shortly after his god father had died, and he found out why Voldemort was always trying to kill him. 

He guilt fully remembered how he had broken a lot of Dumbledore's items in a fit of rage, and he wondered if they were fixed or not. 

Suddenly Dumbledore's knocker appeared, as the stairs stopped, and the door opened. 

As they stepped inside, Dumbledore sat at his desk, smiling, and said "Ah yes miss Sydney, miss Chole, Harry, please come in…come in, and have a seat." 

They smiled, as they sat in the chairs in front of his desks, and Dumbledore said "Welcome to Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry ladies. We are honored to have you." 

Jordan smiled, as she looked at Dumbledore, and said "Thank you professor Dumbledore, we are honored to be here." 

Dumbledore nodded, as he turned to Tempestt, and said "Now a few rules about the school, as I already mentioned the dark forest is off limits to all students, as there are many beasts as well as magical creatures lurking about. Also there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes. Now miss Sydney please note that we do not pull wands on fellow students, unless practicing in a class." 

Tempestt nodded, and said "I'm very sorry professor Dumbledore, I have a bit of a temper, however my cousin Jordan is able to keep me under control 90% of the time." 

Dumbledore smiled, and said "As she showed today. Now I received a copy of your O.W.L scores, as well as your grades from your previous years at Rose Allgots, and I am very impressed. Jordan you not only received 10 O.W.Ls, but you were the top student in your year, and in the whole of the school. That is very impressive, considering that Rose Allgots is second in the world only to Hogwart's. Now I would like to offer you a position, which was recently emptied as the second prefect in Gryffindor house." 

Jordan smiled, as she reached across Dumbledore's desk, and took the pin held in his hand. 

Then she sat back down, as she looked at the badge, and said "Thank you professor, I will do everything I can to ensure that your faith in me is well placed." 

Dumbledore nodded, as he smiled, and said "Jordan you will have to attend the prefect meetings, Miss Granger will help you with that as she is your fellow Gryffindor prefect. Please remind her that you have a meeting tomorrow. You are dismissed, pleasant dreams. Oh and Harry may I have a word?" 

Jordan, and Tempestt nodded, as they crossed to the door, and left. 

Dumbledore looked at Harry, as he smiled, and said "Congratulations on making quidditch captain Harry." 

Harry thanked Dumbledore, as he smiled, and said "Again I would have made you prefect, but I think with quidditch and Voldemort you had to much on your mind." 

"That's okay sir, I don't mind." 

"Well just to let you know I have convinced professor Snape to take you into his N.E.W.Ts class, even though you only got an E, because you never know when you might need a potion. Also have you had any visions since last time?" 

Harry shook his head no, as he wasn't sure weather it was important, especially since had yet to meet anyone named Devi. 

Dumbledore smiled, as he stood, and said "Very well, if you ever need to talk, please don't hesitate Harry." 

Harry nodded, as he walked out of the office, and he joined Jordan, and Tempestt, as they walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady, as they stopped, and Harry said "This is the portrait that leads to the Gryffindor tower." 

As he said that the fat lady asked "Password please?" 

Harry had forgotten to ask the password, then the portrait swung open, and Hermione walked out. 

She smiled at them, as they walked in, and said "The password this year is Aetas somniare (Day Dream)." 

Once inside the common room Hermione said "This is the Gryffindor common room, this is where you can hang out if you have nothing better to do. You can also study and do homework in here, if you don't mind the noise." 

They walked towards the fire, as Hermione looked at Tempestt and Jordan, and asked "What did professor Dumbledore want?" 

Jordan smiled, as they settled into a group of comfy chairs near the fire, and said "He wanted to discuss a few things with us, and he made me a prefect. He said you would be able to help me, and show me to the meeting tomorrow." 

Hermione nodded, as she smiled, and Tempestt asked "So what's the deal with the houses?" 

Hermione looked at her, and said "Well here at Hogwarts your house is like your family. You do every thing with them. For example all first year Gryffindors have classes together, and so do all other years." 

Then Ron said "You get house points for every achievement you do, as well as your points get deducted when you get in trouble." 

And then Harry said "And at the end of the year the house with the most points gets the house cup. It's a very high honor, Gryffindors gotten the cup for the past five years." 

They talked for a while, until Hermione stood up, and said "It is time we all be getting to bed." 

Every one agreed, as they went their separate ways to their dorms, and Hermione lead the girls to their room.

When they got to the dorm rooms, there were several doors, each had something written on it, the door Hermione led Jordan and Tempestt to said 'Sixth year dorms.' 

Hermione led Tempestt and Jordan to their room, and said "Here we are." 

As she opened the door, Tempestt and Jordan thought there wouldn't be much room. 

But they were wrong, behind the door, was a fairly large room, with five writing desks, along with five huge window's, and five beds with a trunk at the foot of each. 

Two of the beds had already been taken by Lavender and Parvati, Hermione told them how the two like to gossip, as they found their trunks, and sat on the corresponding bed. 

Each opened their trunk, pulling out the necessary supplies needed to get ready for bed. Soon the lights were off, the girls were in bed, and Tempestt said "This place sure is different from Rose Allgots in America." 

Jordan nodded, as she turned over in the bed, and said "Yep, it'll take some getting used to." 

Hermione smiled, as she said "Yeah, the castle definitely likes to change, I'm always discovering new rooms, as I am sure even Dumbledore is, it just takes some getting use to. Don't worry, I know you'll get it. Oh and Jordan our first prefect meeting is tomorrow at 10, in the transfiguration class room. After that I can give you two a tour of the castle." 

Jordan and Tempestt nodded, as the room went quiet, and the three girls fell asleep.


	6. The Prefects Meeting

Chapter Six: The Prefects Meeting

The next morning Hermione shook Jordan awake around 9:30, and said "The prefects meeting is in two hours." 

Jordan sat up in her bed, as she stretched, and said "Thanks, I'm up." 

Hermione nodded, as she walked back to her bed, and pulled out a book. 

Jordan grabbed several things from her trunk, as she started towards the door, and then paused. 

She turned around again, facing Hermione, and asked "Um excuse me Hermione, but where is the bathroom?" 

Hermione gasped, as she stood up, and said "Oh, I'm sorry. Here follow me." 

They walked out of the room, as Hermione lead her to the prefects bathroom, and said "This is the prefects bathroom, we get to use it when ever we want. The password is comprimere violentia." 

Jordan looked at Hermione, as they walked in, and said "The password is put a stop to violence?" 

Hermione nodded, as they walked in, and said "We want to encourage people to act their morally best at all times." 

Jordan nodded, as they looked at the 'bath-tub', and Hermione said "Well I think you know how do work it from here, now do you know how to get back to the Gryffindor tower?" 

Jordan thought for a couple of seconds, as she bit her nail, and then said "Two lefts, a right, another left, then two rights, and a left." 

Hermione nodded, as she turned around, and said "And the password is Aetas somniare." 

Jordan nodded, as Hermione left, and she went to examine the different taps. She soon found one that spilled out vanilla scented soapy water, and she smiled. 

After Jordan finished her bath, she got out, and went to grab her towel. 

As she bent down to grab the towel, she heard someone clear their throat. 

Jordan gasped, as she flung her arms over her body, and looked around. Jordan saw a platinum blond boy, standing near the door, and smirking at her. 

Jordan glared at him, as she finished grabbing her towel, and said "Can you please turn around?" 

He turned around, as Jordan wrapped her towel around her, and said "Exactly who are you?" 

The boy turned around, as he looked Jordan up and down, and said "I should ask you the same thing?" 

"I am the new Gryffindor prefect." 

"Well what happened to Weasley and Granger?" 

Jordan looked at him, as his eyes lit up, and said "Hermione is still a prefect, but I think I took Ron's place." 

The boy laughed, as Jordan walked towards the changing stalls, and said "Have a nice day." 

Then with that she locked her stall, and changed, while the boy took a bath. 

Once Jordan made it back to her room, she put several things away, and then Hermione led her to the great hall. 

They had breakfast, while they talked, and several of the other prefects walked in. 

When breakfast was over, professor McGonagall stood up, and said "The prefects meeting will be in the transfiguration class room in five minutes."

As she left, Hermione grabbed Jordan's hand, and pulled her towards the class room. 

Once everyone had sat down, the heads of house walked in, and the meeting started. 

Professor Snape was the first to speak, as he glared at all the students, and said "Good day." 

Then Professor Sprout stood up, and said "Well I hope you al had a wonderful summer. We have a few new rules for you to follow, that we will soon share with your house mates. First you will be allowed to go into Hogsmeade should the need arise, but only prefects have this privilege." 

Then Professor Flitwick stood on a desk, as Jordan suppressed a snicker, and he said "Second as of tomorrow you will be taking turns patrolling the halls until 10:15pm, as the new curfew for the students is ten." 

Everyone gasped, as Draco stood up, and said "But professor's the old curfew was 11, how come it changed?" 

Professor McGonagall looked at him, as she stood up, and said "Because Mr. Malfoy it just has. Now sit back down." 

Draco sneered at her, as he sat down, and then McGonagall continued, and said "Also this year, you will be allowed to punish your fellow classmates with point deductions, and detentions. However before the punishment can become valid you must submit in writing, what happened, how you responded to it, and what you think the punishment should be to your head of house. We will review your submissions, and from there decided if the punishment is valid." 

The meeting went on for several more minutes, and then everyone was dismissed. 

Hermione lead Jordan back to the common room, where they found Harry, Ron, and Tempestt waiting for them. 

Jordan smiled at all of them, as Tempestt walked up to her, and asked "So how was the meeting?" 

Jordan shrugged her shoulders, as Hermione looked at them, and said "Well how about a tour of the castle for you guys. That way tomorrow won't be as hard." 

Jordan and Tempestt agreed, as Hermione said "Well since it's lunch time why don't we get lunch, and then we can start the tour from the great hall." 

Everyone agreed, as Ron stepped up to Hermione, and held out his arm. Hermione smirked, as she laced her arm through his, and Harry walked over to Jordan. 

He held his arm out, as Jordan excepted, and said "Thank you Harry, I bet you're the perfect gentleman." 

Harry shrugged, as Tempestt looked around, and said "Hey what about me?" 

Harry held out his other arm, as Tempestt happily accepted, and they all made their way towards the great hall. 


End file.
